


Of Timelines and Universes

by jolly_love



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, F/M, Good Pansy Parkinson, Healer Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Potions, Professor Harry Potter, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Quidditch Player Harry Potter, Relationship(s), Slytherin Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolly_love/pseuds/jolly_love
Summary: Is there a right or wrong way on who to ask for help in how to ask out Draco Malfoy? Harry Potter has to figure out who’s the best person to ask for advice. It’s not easy, since their joined eighth year Hogwarts Common Room only has a handful of people inside.Have you ever asked yourself what consequences a little question will have for the future? Well, maybe these different time lines answer this question. Follow Harry Potter through all the different time lines and what the future of each time line holds for him, as he tries to ask out Draco Malfoy for a date.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Oliver Wood, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74





	1. How the Timelines seperated

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a 5+1 idea, but I ended up wanting to write about everyone who was involed in this story. I even tried to add more people, but all the time lines were too strict, so this is all you're getting ;)
> 
> And since I'm now on a kind of holiday, I've decided to give you this story. I hope you like it!

Some Muggles believe in the theory that there is a Multiverse. That every decision you make results in another universe, another timeline if you will, where the decision hadn’t been made or another decision was made.

Not that Harry Potter believed in it. Or any wizard he had ever met. Actually, that last part, he didn’t know. He never really talked to anybody about this theory. It would just be too weird.

On a random evening in eighth year at Hogwarts, Harry sat with only a handful of others in the eighth year Common Room. Hogwarts had been rebuilt to its former glory. It was fine on the outside – not on the inside. Much like the students and professors wandering the halls at night.

The night was clear, but cold. Moonlight shone like a Muggle floodlight through the windows and gave the room a somewhat cold feeling even though the fire was burning.

It was quiet and only the crackling of wood in the intense heat of death along with pages being turned and the scribbling of quills, nothing could be heard. If there hadn’t been a intense period of time in front of the people sitting in this Common Room, they would have definitely relaxed or played a game or two. Well, as there was indeed a complicated lesson waiting for them the next day, nobody could think about relaxing today.

Harry sat there, wondering. Yes, he should be learning and doing other things, but he couldn’t concentrate. Not really, anyway. He had danced long enough around a specific wizard. It was time to finally do something about it. The only problem was that he had no idea what or how to do any of it.

Maybe he needed to ask for some help...

There were only four people in the Common Room this evening. Next to his best friends, Neville sat in the corner, silently reading a book on Healing Potions and the only Slytherin in the room sat furthest away from them; Blaise Zabini was engrossed in another book.

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples. Who should he ask?


	2. Ron's Timeline

Harry looked at his best mate and frowned. Ron had a huge family, right? If he asked him about how to approach asking someone out, he could use his knowledge of how others in his family had done it and maybe this would help him?

“Hermione, this doesn’t make sense!” Ron growled, before Harry could ask him something. “Why would they start a law against whatever these blood potions are, when they haven’t even been tested by that time?!”

The other Gryffindor groaned, clearly not happy that Ron either didn’t read everything or just wasn’t getting it. “They wanted to make the people stop the testing, Ron. Read the second part again, _then_ ask questions.”

Rolling his eyes, Ron took his book again and rubbed his forehead. Reading the second part again. Harry stared at his book and after a while decided to just chance it.

“Hey Ron, I have a question...” Harry decided to just ask it.

His friend looked up from the book, visibly happy to stop having to read up on Potion’s laws and regulations. “Shoot.”

Harry bit his lower lip, but then settled on just asking: “If – theoretically – I wanted to ask someone out... How would I do that best?”

Ron’s eyes lit up and he laughed. “Do you want to ask Ginny out again? Mate, just tell her! Go for it, see what happens.”

Before Harry could respond, the door to the Common Room opened and blond hair could be seen. Harry just wanted to get up, when Luna entered the room. She stopped and smiled at them. “Sorry, the Nargles led me here. Wrong Common Room. Enjoy your evening.”

Frowning, Ron looked after her as she left the room again. “How does she even know the password?”

“It’s Luna, Ron. I’m sure she manages to get in wherever she wants. She knows all kinds of secret passages” Hermione explained, giving him a pointed look, since he hadn’t gotten back to reading the book.

Ron smirked. “She doesn’t know all the secret passages we know, right Harry?”

Harry chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “Most of them don’t exist anymore. So she might know more, now!”

Before Ron could say something against that, Hermione sighed and shook her head. “Boys, can you please go back to doing your homework? Ron, if you don’t continue reading about the laws and regulation of potions, Slughorn will be having your head tomorrow. You know he’s going to do a quiz, right?”

“It’s just too much, ‘Mione! How am I supposed to remember that in 1653, a wizard decided to ban whatever potion because of what his wife told him?!” Ron complained and rolled his eyes.

“That wizard was...” Hermione had just been about to start a full on rant about history, while Ron held his ears closed with his hands. It looked like he had gone back to his childhood years. Harry was actually waiting for him to call out ‘I can’t hear you, lalalalala’. Luckily, he didn’t do it.

That moment, the door was opened again and Draco Malfoy walked in with his friend Pansy Parkinson in tow. They seemed to be talking about a former Slytherin Prefect who had been sent to Azkaban and was now free again, since the Ministry had admitted to just imprisoning him due to lack of any actual investigation.

When Pansy walked up to the Dormitory to get something, Harry swallowed. _Just go for it_ , he thought and got up.

He walked over to Malfoy, sensing how Hermione and Ron frowned after him in clear confusion. “Hey, Malfoy, interested in a date?”

Oh, that was bad! Harry felt himself cringing, but he decided to just go through with it. He could always go and hide afterwards.

Malfoy frowned at him and raised his eyebrows shortly after. “With you? Not a chance, Potter. Get out of here!” He laughed and shook his head.

**Two years later**

“Expelliarmus!” A wand flew towards Harry and he caught it with ease, while Ron quickly caught the running criminal.

Smirking, Harry pocketed the other wizard’s wand and they apparated back to the Ministry. They had been looking for this man for quite some time and luckily, with the help of an anonymous caller, they had found him just in time.

Ron brought the man to the holding cell, while Harry walked to his office. He met Kingsley on the way. “Back already?”

Harry laughed. “Piece of cake, Kingsley.”

“If you continue on this train of successes, you’ll be soon leading the Auror department, Harry. Keep up the good work. Most people already have their eyes on you for the job.”

Hearing this complement, made Harry blush slightly and he nodded. “Thank you, I’ll keep doing my best.”

“We know.” Kingsley chuckled. “It’s not really my duty, but I would like to tell you nonetheless; I will not accept you as Head Auror until you’re twenty-five. I hope you understand.”

Harry grinned and nodded. “Absolutely, Sir. I don’t think I could accept this responsibility before twenty-five. So I appreciate this.”

Kingsley clapped his back and smiled. “You are a very good wizard, Harry. I am sure you’ll do great one day.”

“I already did something great, Kingsley” Harry laughed and shook his head over how much of a git he sounded. “Anyway, I’ve got to finish the paperwork. I’ll see you later?”

“Are you still coming this weekend for another Ministry Gaming Night?”

Harry chuckled. “I sure will, Kingsley. It’s the weirdest tradition you’ve started so far and I’m not going to miss it.”

Kingsley smiled and nodded. “Then we’ll meet there. See you on Saturday, Harry. And again, brilliant work!”

When Harry entered his office, another person was already inside. Stopping at the door, Harry frowned, before he grinned broadly. “’Mione! What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at home?” He looked at her baby bump and chuckled.

“There is always work to do, Harry! Besides, I heard you guys got Eastoft! Congrats!” Hermione grinned, while Harry rolled his eyes.

“Where did you even hear that? It just happened!”

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and smirked. “It’s big news, everyone’s talking about it. He’s one of the last actual Death Eaters out there, right?”

Harry nodded. “He was, yes. We’re still looking for...” he frowned at the map and the pictures at the opposite wall of the door and grinned, “... four others. But that’s all then.”

Before Hermione could say something, the door was opened again and Ron walked in, freezing when he saw his wife. “Hermione Jean Weasley, what are you doing here? Didn’t we agree that until the baby was born, I’d work in the Ministry and after that we’d share the responsibilities?”

Hermione laughed and Harry smirked.

“Of course, darling. I just came by to drop off a few parchments. And then I heard that you caught Eastoft and I needed to see you two. I’ll go home right now!” she held her hands into the air and grinned.

“I think I will be escorting you to our living room, then” Ron winked at her and then turned to Harry. “Anything you need from me tonight?”

“Nope, you’re free to leave. Tomorrow you can read through the paperwork and sign it if you’re happy with it.” Harry sat down by his desk and grabbed an empty parchment, starting the field report.

Hermione frowned slightly. “You’re really okay with it?”

“I wouldn’t have said it, if I had wanted to change it.” Harry nodded. “Go! Enjoy the evening!”

“Thank you, Harry!”

**Christmas, ten years later**

Harry knocked at the door to the Burrow, after having straightened his clothes from the long-distance Portkey travel. He had always hated it, but that was the only way of getting back to UK in a rather decent amount of time.

The door was opened by a heavily pregnant Hermione and she widened her eyes. “Harry! You made it! Finally!” She hugged him and Harry laughed, hugging her back.

“It’s been a while. I wouldn’t miss it.”

“Your accent is terrible!” his best friend commented and then frowned behind Harry. Once he turned to look at the brown haired wizard standing behind him quite sheepishly, he smiled back at his best friend.

He motioned the wizard to walk closer. “This is my boyfriend Terrance. T, this is my best friend Hermione Weasley.”

“Nice to meet you” Terrance said and smiled at Hermione.

Harry chuckled at the surprised look of his best friend. “Did Molly honestly not tell you I’d be bringing my boyfriend? I asked her if that would be fine!”

Hermione shook her head, turning back at Terrance. “It’s nice to finally meet you as well. If you haven’t realised it through my action, Harry hasn’t said a _word_ about you! Which is the highest honour, by the way, Terrance. It means he likes you a lot” she winked at Terrance, while Harry rolled his eyes. She then quickly turned back to him. “How could you, Harry, I always asked about you dating someone!”

“And you never pressured me into telling you. Mostly because Ron kept asking me how far up the hierarchy I’ve gotten in MACUSA. Never mind that, ‘Mione, could we come into the house? It’s cold out here.” Harry laughed when his friend almost jumped back to let them into the tiny burrow.

“Harry!” Ron called out and hugged him. “How’s America treating you?”

Chuckling, Harry shrugged his shoulders. “Different. But still the same.” He motioned towards Ron when he turned to Terrance. “This is Ronald Weasley, my best friend since Hogwarts.” He then put his arm around his boyfriend. “And this fine man is Terrance, my boyfriend.”

Ron smirked. “For a night?”

Terrance chuckled and shook his head. “Hopefully for a lifetime!”

“Careful or he might propose now!” Harry joked and winked at Terrance, who rolled his eyes.

Ron laughed out loud and clapped the newcomer on his shoulders. “I like you! Don’t take Harry’s shit too seriously, always being sceptical. That’s my kind of guy.”

Harry snorted. “It’s actually _my_ kind of guy, thank you very much!”

Hermione chuckled and beckoned Terrance to follow her. “You don’t want to be in the middle of when they try to outdo each other. Especially with Ron as the vice Head Auror, they’ll be at each other’s throat for the next few hours” she explained while they walked out.

“You really like him, huh?” Ron asked when he turned back to washing the dishes.

Nodding, Harry took a towel and started drying the plates. “He’s seen me at my darkest and he still decides to be there for me. For the better part of our relationship he didn’t even try to question me about what happened in England. He just let me be... me.”

Ron smiled. “So, how long have you two been together?”

“Six years” Harry blushed and chuckled, when Ron let go of the glass and it landed in the water again, making the floor wet as well.

“Six years?! Why didn’t you tell us? There must have been a dozen opportunities to tell us you’ve been dating someone. And especially someone as good looking as Terrance!” Ron shook his head and cleaned up the floor, before turning back to Harry.

Smiling weakly, Harry turned slightly to see Terrance being introduced to the Weasley’s. In his light grey pullover and dark red trousers he somehow matched them rather well. It wasn’t as if he had spent two days looking for the perfect outfit, almost driving Harry mad with it.

“I love him.” Harry turned back to Ron. “And I was afraid that telling you guys would – somehow destroy my happiness. Ever since I first met him, he was... nothing but amazing to me. And I sometimes worry that I won’t be enough for him.”

Ron frowned. “You should stop thinking that, Harry.” He looked into the living room and smiled. “What you don’t see is how he looks at you, when you’re not looking at him.”

Harry turned to follow Ron’s gaze, seeing Terrance smiling at him. His eyes were so soft and full of love. It gave Harry an almost tipsy feeling. He returned the smile and blew him a kiss. Terrance chuckled, before Hermione got his attention back and introduced him to Ginny.

“So, six years and he’s only your boyfriend?” Ron asked and finished washing the dishes.

Sighing, Harry rolled his eyes. “Stop it, Ron. The perfect moment hasn’t been here, yet.”

“Perfect moment for what?” Ron asked, slightly suspicious, even through Harry was sure he knew exactly what for.

“To propose. I’ve been carrying a ring around with me for the past six months.” Harry sighed, while Ron burst out laughing.

“Well then, I will try everything in my power to give you this moment tonight! You will not leave here until you told your boyfriend how you feel about him!” Ron winked at Harry and quickly caught his little son storming around the corner, before he could run into Terrance who was walking into the kitchen right then.

He frowned at them and smiled. “What are you talking about?

Ron snorted. “You, of course. Harry hasn’t told us you existed for the past six years! But it’s nice getting to know you!”

“The pleasure is all mine!”


	3. Hermione's Timeline

A woman was much smarter than all the boys. Hermione clearly had some secret power, right? She would definitely help Harry asking Draco out...

Before he could get the courage to ask Hermione what he should do, Ron growled over his book. “Hermione, this doesn’t make sense! Why would they start a law against whatever these blood potions are, when they haven’t even been tested?!”

The other Gryffindor groaned, clearly not happy that Ron either didn’t read everything or just wasn’t getting it. “They wanted to make the people stop the testing, Ron. Read the second part again, _then_ ask questions.”

Rolling his eyes, Ron took his book again and rubbed his forehead. Hermione was almost instantly engrossed into her book as well. Harry cleared his throat and then turned to her.

“Hermione, a theoretical question...” Harry started.

With that Hermione looked up and nodded, silently telling Harry to ask what he wanted to know. Harry caught Ron stopping to really read his book and listening as well. It only bothered him slightly.

“What if I wanted to ask someone to go on a date I have never talked to nor have any idea whether or not they would even be interested? How would I do that best?” 

Hermione narrowed her eyes and thought. She was just about to say something, when the door to the Common Room opened and Luna entered the room. She stopped and smiled at them. “Sorry, the Nargles led me here. Wrong Common Room. Enjoy your evening.”

Frowning, Ron looked after her as she left the room again. “How does she even know the password?”

“It’s Luna, Ron. I’m sure she manages to get in wherever she wants. She knows all kinds of secret passages” Hermione explained, giving him a pointed look, since he hadn’t gotten back to reading the book. She then turned to Harry about to say something, when once again, she was interrupted by someone. This time, it was her boyfriend.

Ron smirked. “She doesn’t know all the secret passages we know, right Harry?”

Harry chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “Most of them don’t exist anymore. So she might know more, now!” He then turned back to his friend, hoping she would answer his question from earlier.

Hermione shook her head, though there was a smile on her face. “The best thing in my opinion is to figure out what you’ve got in common. Then, you can work with that and include it into your date somehow?”

“I like to eat, so sometimes we go out into a restaurant” Ron offered, while Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

“Last time we went to a nice restaurant, you almost managed to catch everything on fire, so for the foreseeable future, we will absolutely not go to any restaurants!”

While Ron started to argue over that, the door opened again and Draco Malfoy walked in with his friend Pansy Parkinson in tow. They seemed to be talking about a former Slytherin Prefect who had been sent to Azkaban and was now free again, since the Ministry had admitted to just imprisoning him due to lack of any actual investigation. What did Harry had in common with the Slytherin? They hated each other over the past few years, they studied at Hogwarts, they fought in a battle... Nothing really positive...

When Pansy walked up to the Dormitory to get something, Harry finally found what they had in common.

He walked over to Malfoy, sensing how Hermione and Ron frowned after him in clear confusion. “Hey, Malfoy, fancy a Seeker game by moonlight?”

Malfoy smirked. “You are on! But if McGonagall finds us I‘ll throw you under the bus.” 

“Muggle idioms, I’m impressed.” Harry accio’ed his broom and they headed out to the Quidditch pitch, where Harry hoped he could maybe ask him out on an actual date after the game.

**Two years later**

_“And that is it; Harry Potter catches the Snitch after only fifty-two seconds. This is officially the third fastest Quidditch match in the history of Quidditch! Pride of Portree wins the game and goes to the National Finals next month! Well done!”_

Harry quickly reached the ground, holding the Snitch high into the air, barely containing his laughter while the crowd cheered and generally seemed to go crazy. Had he seriously gotten the Snitch after only fifty seconds?! How had that even been possible?!

In the corner of his eyes, he saw a familiar face and turned around to see none other than Oliver Wood. Wait, had he been on the other team?!

“Well done, Harry! I cannot believe that I fought the person I trained in Hogwarts!” Oliver congratulated him and they shook hands. “You winning certainly is a win in my book.”

“Oh well, the Pride of Portree is currently trying to get the best team possible. If you’re interested in moving to Scotland in the next few months, I’d be my honour to give Keene a recommendation for you.”

Oliver widened his eyes and nodded. “Are you serious?”

“Absolutely, mate! You’re the best Keeper I’ve seen in my career.” Harry shrugged his shoulders, even though he didn’t really mean it to be so nonchalant. Yes, Oliver had been the best Keeper, which was why his team had gotten so far. And that was probably also why nobody had told Harry who they were fighting in this match. It was basically impossible to get something through the rings without Oliver fighting for his life to keep the ball away.

Smiling, Harry’s Hogwarts captain nodded and they shook hands again. “If I’m going to Scotland, I will definitely let you know. I guess it’s time to remodel my life a little.”

Harry frowned about that answer. “So, you’re saying you’re interested?”

“If I get to play with you again, absolutely!”

Blushing slightly, Harry rolled his eyes. They bid goodbye, grinning, and Harry went over to his team mates to celebrate that they had completely out of nowhere reached the National Finals. Which sadly meant more training, less personal time and less time for friends.

Luckily, tonight was time to party and Harry had been invited to the after game party along with his friends and his boss – Draco Malfoy. Even though Draco was financing the Pride of Portree, their team captain was still Keene. And Draco had decided not to intervene when she wanted some changes. However, getting Harry to be a part of the Pride of Portree had been Draco’s decision. Nevertheless, Keene had been rather happy about that. Especially since in the next game after Harry had been chosen to be their Seeker, they had to fight someone else. Ginny Weasley-Lovegood. Surprisingly, Harry had won and Keene had accepted him into her team immediately.

“Good job, Harry!” Draco clapped on his back and nodded. “Third fastest Quidditch game is a rather awesome title.”

“Yes, it’s gonna be the newspaper title tomorrow” Keene smirked as they walked into the changing room. “And ya gonna be even more famous now!”

Harry laughed and shook his head. “At least it’s for something I’ve actually done!”

**Christmas, ten years later**

Turning the lights off, Harry closed the door to the Pride of Portree’s training area. He walked through the quiet halls, knocking on the door to their boss. He opened it after a rather tired voice told him to come in.

“Draco, are you staying the whole night? It’s Christmas, mate!” Harry leaned at the half-opened door and frowned. Draco sat there, hunched over his desk, clearly not going anywhere tonight. His shirt was crumpled and his tie was open. Harry shook his head. “The Weasleys have invited you as well. And I’m pretty sure Ginny would love to go and talk to you about how bad of a team you have.” He smirked and found Draco chuckling.

“No thank you. Besides aren’t you going there to tell them you’ve eloped with Oliver Wood three weeks ago? I’m sure they’ll freak out about that. They don’t need me to distract from that.” Draco grinned and turned the page on his calendar.

Harry sighed. “I was actually hoping you’d come with us, because I am slightly frightened of what... everyone will say there.”

This made Draco laugh and he got up. “You already know what they will do, Harry. Ginny will probably be angry that you got him before she had.”

“She’s married to Luna.”

Draco waved a hand and shook his head. “Nevertheless, I’ve always seen these two together. The twins will most likely comment on how well made you two are for each other, Quidditch stuff and so on.” He walked closer and put an arm around Harry’s shoulder, walking him out of the office. “Ron will be freaking out, thinking that every interaction at Hogwarts between you and Oliver was somehow an indicator that you two liked each other and the rest... They’ll be happy for you two.”

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Got it. Since I’m back close to London, anything I can get you from there?” He took away Draco’s arm and grinned.

“If you happen to walk by ‘Wendy’s Waffles’ I wouldn’t say no to the secret menu.” Draco nodded. “Only if you already have to walk by.”

“You know I will” Harry chuckled. “Anything for my favourite boss!”

Draco laughed and shook his head. “Go to your husband, Harry.” He turned away to his desk, before he faced Harry again. “Oh and tell him I’ll be having a meeting with Keene and him in three days. She decided to retire from Quidditch. I’m pretty sure I know who’s going to be the team captain next year.”

Harry nodded. “Duly noted, sir. I will be taking my holiday now.”

“Enjoy Christmas, scar head!” Draco called and sat down by his desk again.

“You too, ferret!”

And with that, Harry was off, apparating right into the living room of his house in Scotland. Shaking his tires limbs, he turned around to see Oliver leaning at the door frame. Unlike Draco, he was wearing a rather nice bright red shirt and black jeans.

He had a small grin on his face and shook his head. “You went training without me!”

“It was Seeker training, Olly, you wouldn’t have liked it.” Harry placed his Pride of Portree robe on the chair and ran his fingers through his hair.

Oliver shook his head. “I would have liked to watch you train.”

Chuckling, Harry winked at him and shrugged his shoulders. “You’ve seen me train all throughout Hogwarts, Olly, there’s nothing new!”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that” he motioned to Harry’s ring finger, where a small golden ring lay. It was in the form of a small snitch with the wings locked around Harry’s finger.

Harry smiled at his husband and once again had nothing else to say. Oliver had been right, there was something new and well, he did like to watch Harry train. That was a well-known secret around the Pride of Portree Quidditch team. As was that they both eloped three weeks ago after the last game of the season.

“Ready to go?” Oliver asked, a cup of tea in his hands.

Harry sighed. “There’s no turning back now, is there?”

His husband laughed and pressed another cup of tea into his hands. “Of course there is, Harry. We could simply decide to stay here tonight. However, I know for a fact that Draco is currently paying off some paparazzi so they wouldn’t print an article about us eloping and he’ll be stopping the payments after Christmas. So...”

Rolling his eyes, Harry placed his head on Oliver’s shoulder and sighed. “Got it. Better tell them now. I don’t really want them to find out over the Prophet.”

“That’s what I thought as well.” Oliver grinned, pulling Harry into a hug. “And hey, it’s not like they don’t like me already. I’m pretty sure Fred thinks we’re already dating anyway.”

Harry laughed and shook his head. He quickly downed his tea and gave Oliver a kiss. “Let’s get this over with.”


	4. Neville's Timeline

Harry’s friends would ostracize him should they realise he was into Draco Malfoy of all people... He needed to ask someone else. Someone who wasn’t as judgemental or wouldn’t tell his friends. At least not for now. Harry’s eyes fell on Neville and he nodded, getting up.

He heard Ron starting to complain to Hermione, but didn’t listen to what they were saying. He sat down at Neville’s table and smiled when the other Gryffindor looked up.

“Hey Harry, we haven’t really talked much in the last few months. How have you been?” Neville asked, placing the book onto the table.

“Good, I think.” At the amused look from Neville, Harry decided to tell him what he meant with ‘I think’. “I can’t really tell. Next to people asking me what I want to do with my life now that I’ve basically served my purpose and others telling me I should start a cult...”

Neville burst out laughing. “So I’ve heard! Should you start a cult, please let me be part of it, I have always wanted to be in a crazy scheme to overrun the Government.”

Harry chuckled. “Aka Dumbledore’s Army?”

“Oh yeah. I’ve already done it.” Neville seemed thoughtful, though he smirked at Harry again. “So, how can I help you?”

“Well” Harry started and leaned back in his chair, “have you ever had the...”

He was interrupted, when the door to the Common Room opened and Luna walked in. She stopped and smiled at them. “Sorry, the Nargles led me here. Wrong Common Room. Enjoy your evening.”

Harry heard Ron call out how Luna even knew the password to enter their Common Room, and chuckled. Turning back to Neville, he decided to start his question over. “Hypothetically, if I wanted to ask someone out, but I had no idea if that person was even into me or if I don’t know them that well, how would you do it?”

“That is a good question, Harry” Neville frowned and looked at the book. “I mean, the only thing you can really do is to just... ask them something. Maybe you can ask them for help in a specific area where they are the experts? Ask for homework help? That would however only work if this person was on a higher level than you. If we’re talking about a younger student, maybe offer them help?”

Surprised by this answer, Harry nodded and grinned then. “I think I like your idea!” Leaning back in his chair, Harry was convinced this would be the thing he needed to get Draco to go on a date with him. He was definitely going to ask him for help about the potions theory.

Since Draco hadn’t really entered the room and Harry was too lazy to get up and find his map, he stayed there with Neville.

“I’d like to ask your opinion on something as well, actually” Neville said and he smiled sheepishly. “Professor Sprout wants to retire in three years. She’s asked me to replace her. Of course, McGonagall already agreed that I would make a good professor, and they would help me get everything done in the course of next year. So, I could be a professor in two years! What do you think?”

“Neville, that’s awesome! With a little time, you could be an amazing teacher! I know it!” Harry smiled broadly. He was really happy that Neville had found something that was clearly giving him some joy.

The other Gryffindor beamed. “Thanks, Harry! It means a lot coming from you!”

Before Harry could respond, the door was opened again and Draco Malfoy walked in with his friend Pansy Parkinson in tow. They were too far away for Harry to hear what they were talking about and while Neville seemed to have realized that their discussion was over – or he wanted it to be over – he grabbed his book again, falling into the world of Healing Potions again.

When Pansy walked up to the Dormitory to get something, Harry nodded. He could ask for help. That wasn’t even a problem, right?

He walked over to Malfoy, sensing how Hermione and Ron frowned at him in clear confusion. “Hey, Malfoy, could I ask you for some help with your Potions expertise?”

The Slytherin looked at him and frowned, before shrugging his shoulders. “Sure, but why aren’t you asking Granger? You know I will make fun of your lack of knowledge. She probably won’t.”

“She’s having enough on her hands with Ron, I believe.”

Smirking, Malfoy motioned him to sit down on the table where Blaise Zabini was sitting. “Fair point, I’ll teach both of you at the same time, then Blaise can at least help with your idiocy.”

Harry rolled his eyes, though accepted whatever he could get.

**Two years later**

“Long day, Professor Longbottom?” Harry asked when Neville fell into a chair on the opposite side of Harry’s desk. He adjusted his black robe, which was hanging down on one side of the chair and let go of a tired sigh.

Shortly after, the Herbology Professor groaned and nodded. “The worst. I cannot believe how stupid children are!”

Harry laughed loudly and put aside the few essays he had yet to correct. “You’re telling me. Last week some fourth year asked whether or not one could pet werewolves.”

“If you tell them yes, they might not be your problem anymore...” Neville offered, while Harry looked at him in shock.

“These are my students you’re talking about!” Harry couldn’t keep a straight face and started laughing.

Neville summoned two glasses of fire whiskey. “Nevertheless. The weekend is here and I am free! I’m heading to St. Mungo’s, tomorrow. Should we meet up in Diagon Alley?”

Nodding, Harry accepted the fire whiskey. “Absolutely. If I need to stay around here and lead the younger years to Hogsmeade, I will lose it.”

The Herbology Professor rolled his eyes, knowing full well who he was talking about. “I heard George has a son now. I’m not sure if we survive the seven years when he’s here!”

“Well, luckily, we have a few more years to prepare, right?”

“Or to find a way to run away or take a break from our responsibilities in eleven years.”

Harry laughed and shook his head. “I bet it won’t be all too obvious if half of the professors are gone for seven years while George’s little boy is here.” He took a sip of the fire whiskey and put the glass down again. “I’m also not looking forward to the time where Ron and Hermione’s little ones are here. I can see them already.”

Neville chuckled and leaned back in his chair. “It will be fun though.” With seeing Harry’s raised eyebrows, he continued half laughing: “I mean, seeing how everyone is teaching their children. I heard Nott has a baby girl as well.”

“Ah, so you want to see how different people we knew in school will raise their children.”

Frowning, Harry took another sip and nodded. That actually made sense in a way that it was just interesting on how people thought about what topics. Will the Slytherins still have a lot of pride in their pureblood thing or will they be more welcoming towards Muggleborn witches and wizards.

“Well” Harry smirked. “Whatever it is, we have quite a lot of time to figure out things. However, the more important thing for me is tomorrow.” He grinned.

Neville frowned and placed the glass on the table. “What do you mean?”

Harry chuckled. “I’ve been thinking: Do you want me to invite Hannah as well?” He smirked when Neville turned slightly red. “I know you’ve been trying to be around us whenever she’s here.”

“She’s a talented witch and she knows a lot about plants.”

Harry laughed. “Yes, I am sure that’s the only reason why you like to hang around her.”

Neville rolled his eyes while he got up. “Enjoy your essays, Professor Potter.”

“We’ll be at the Leaky by four!” he called after the leaving Herbology Professor, smirking. He grabbed another essay about whatever creatures they had wanted to write about. It was always interesting to see what his students thought were interesting monsters in the Wizarding world. Additionally, almost all had lost their mythology and scare factor once they had studied them closely.

Harry found that it didn’t only help his students in DADA; but also in Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid had told him how his students were much more relaxed in front of even big and scary creatures. They seemed to have realized that sometimes you needed to understand a creature. Which didn’t only translate to creatures, but also to humans. However, they did have a few more years to figure that out.

**Christmas, ten years later**

Harry floo’d right into the Burrow and landed in the middle of chaos. Children running around, people screaming, calling names, joke fireworks exploding and Molly about to tell everyone to go back to their own homes.

Laughing, Harry shook his head and found a heavily pregnant Hermione sitting in the corner, frowning at everything.

“Hello ‘Mione, darling!” Harry said, overly enthusiastic, while Hermione shook her head.

“Don’t let Ron hear that! He’s still quite jealous.” She greeted him and pulled him into the chair right next to hers. “So, with Neville married, you have to be next. And don’t pretend that you don’t know what I’m talking about. Neville told us that there is someone!”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “In that case I’ll have to talk with Neville about privacy...”

“In a huge castle? Surrounded by interested children? There is no privacy! But tell me! He didn’t say who you’ve met. I won’t say a word, you know me!” Hermione begged and Harry chuckled. He couldn’t say no. Not when Hermione seemed to be genuinely interested.

Well, since there was so much chaos happening everywhere, they could pretty much talk normally and nobody would ever hear them.

“Okay, there’s the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor and whenever he’s outside, he brings me something. Last week, he made a dream catcher out of Thestral hairs and it looks like the head of a horse.”

Hermione looked at him in silence, before she smiled broadly. “I think this is far more than just a crush, isn’t it Harry?”

Harry laughed sheepishly. “He keeps asking me for help. Even though I know for a fact that he has more creature knowledge than I have. And a few weeks ago when it was really nice out, he told me to get out of the castle and we walked through the Forbidden Forest and enjoyed a picnic surrounded by animals, which he fed and...”

“You are so far gone, Harry, you do realise that?” Hermione asked and chuckled when Molly walked by with a few different types of chocolate cookies and she grabbed a few.

Nodding, Harry agreed. “I know, ‘Mione. But when I’m with him, I feel so... alive. He makes me see that sometimes life is good. Tragedy happens, but nature always moves on.”

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, before she grinned at him. “That was a direct quote from him, wasn’t it?”

Harry laughed slightly embarrassed and looked away for a few moments. “It was. I helped him with a Hippogriff a few days ago, but I’m sure he didn’t really need help. He had everything under control. I’m rather sure he used this to check me out. And I think...”

“You’re falling for him, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.” Harry smiled softly, not even slightly mad she had interrupted him. “I’m just a little... inexperienced in asking people out. So far it has all just been him.”

Hermione chuckled. She motioned over to Charlie, who was playing with some children next to the Christmas tree. “I know for a fact that Charlie has created a highly sought-after event for dragon interested and other magical creatures. He offered Ron a few tickets, but we’re not really...” she shrugged her shoulders. “The children would probably either run after the dragons or have nightmares for weeks.”

Harry widened his eyes. “Wait, you think I should bring him there?”

“Absolutely. And Harry, if you have no idea how to ask him out, just... send him a ticket with an owl. Tell him you’ll meet him there. However” Hermione smirked, “with how much you’ve been talking about him, I’m sure he wouldn’t say no if you’ve asked him face to face.”

Blushing, Harry rolled his eyes. He got up and decided to walk over to Charlie who just got a little quiet, since Ron asked the children to a snowball fight outside.

“Hey Charlie! How’s it going?”

Looking up, the redhead got to his feet and greeted Harry as well. “Incredibly well, Harry! I almost hadn’t been able to get a free day today. Mum would have probably killed me if I wouldn’t have found time!”

Harry laughed and shook his head. Well, Molly would have definitely gotten him by the ear and brought him to the Burrow just so he could spend a little time with his family.

Charlie suddenly widened his eyes and grinned. “Since you’re here, Harry, are you interested in my Dragon Show? It’s mostly about dragons and showing people how to safely work with them, even in the wild. My friends also have other magical animals, but well” he shrugged and chuckled, “people know how to work with smaller animals. Dragons are continuously one of the most misunderstood creatures. I still have four or five tickets for friends and family.”

“I would appreciate that.”

“Really?” Charlie quirked an eyebrow and grinned then. “I see. Two tickets then?”

Harry blushed and rolled his eyes. All along, Charlie burst out laughing and clapped Harry’s shoulders. “Make sure to stay at the end and say hi. I would like to meet the man who colours your face so red by now.”

Shaking his head, Harry once again rolled his eyes. “I really want to tell you that I hate you, but since I would like to have these tickets, I assume I need to be nice today.”

“Oh, I have power over you now!” Charlie called out, before he got a snowball at the back of his head and turned around. Harry caught two children running away from the door and Charlie smirked. “If you excuse me now, Harry, I have to teach some children a lesson.” He got up and walked to the door, before he stopped and turned back to Harry. “You’ll get the tickets tomorrow by owl.”

“Thanks, Charlie!” Harry grinned and walked back to Hermione who had a book in her hands, though she had clearly watched what he had discussed with her brother-in-law.

Harry sat down next to her and chuckled, looking at the chaos in the living room. Even though half of all were outside, it was still rather crazy.”I cannot believe I might actually be happy. And now Charlie knows I might take a date to his Dragon show”

Hermione chuckled. “Well, life can get crazy.”

Harry started laughing and shared his thoughts with his best friend. “Could be worse, though, right? I mean, I tried to ask out Malfoy in our last year.”


	5. Harry's Timeline

Harry rubbed his temples and looked down at his book. Was there even an option for asking his friends? They would probably hate him for even thinking of wanting to date Malfoy. And who else could he ask? There was basically nobody here to help him.

“Hermione, this doesn’t make sense!” Ron growled and brought Harry out of his state of mind. He looked up to find his friend about to throw the book around. “Why would they start a law against whatever these blood potions are, when they haven’t even been tested by that time?!”

The other Gryffindor groaned, clearly not happy that Ron either didn’t read everything or just wasn’t getting it. “They wanted to make the people stop the testing, Ron. Read the second part again, _then_ ask questions.”

Harry sighed and looked back at his closed book. He just wasn’t in the right mindset to learn. Hermione seemed to notice, as she looked up from her book and frowned.

“Harry, what’s going on? You know we have a quiz in our next lesson, right?”

“I know, ‘Mione. But... I just can’t understand how to make this age altering potion.” Harry had opened the book to a random page and pointed at the title. “I’m trying to remember everything I’d need, but it doesn’t work.”

Hermione chuckled and nodded. “It’s actually easy. Remember ‘adult’. Acacia, Dahlia leaves, Umbrella Pines, Lantana and Thyme. You’ll need some more things but these are the main ingredients.”

Sighing, Harry nodded. He decided to ignore the question of asking Malfoy out for today and simply focus on studying. It wasn’t a bad idea, especially since they did actually have a test the next week. But... he would have really liked to find courage to ask Malfoy out. Something just... seemed off today.

After a short while and before Harry could do anything else, the door to the Common Room opened and blond hair could be seen. Harry frowned, when Luna entered the room. She stopped and smiled at them. “Sorry, the Nargles led me here. Wrong Common Room. Enjoy your evening.”

Frowning, Ron looked after her as she left the room again. “How does she even know the password?”

“It’s Luna, Ron. I’m sure she manages to get in wherever she wants. She knows all kinds of secret passages” Hermione explained, giving him a pointed look, since he hadn’t gotten back to reading the book.

Ron smirked. “She doesn’t know all the secret passages we know, right Harry?”

Harry chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “Most of them don’t exist anymore. So she might know more, now!”

Before Ron could say something against that, Hermione sighed and shook her head. “Boys, can you please go back to doing your homework? Ron, if you don’t continue reading about the laws and regulation of potions, Slughorn will be having your head tomorrow. You know he’s going to do a quiz, right? And Harry, you need to understand how to at least brew a good potion! Remember in fifth year, where he thought you were a miracle student?”

Laughing, Harry shook his head. “I am by now long gone from that miracle student. I think Slughorn knows by now that nothing I did there was the actual me.”

“I don’t know, mate” Ron narrowed his eyes. “Last I’ve checked he still tries to give you extra challenges.”

“And to nobody’s surprise, I keep failing them.” Harry grinned and yawned. “I mean, it’s not as if I want to fail...”

Hermione hit both of them with a parchment over their heads. “Quit playing around and go back to studying. It’s important to our marks in our N.E.W.T.s.”

Ron frowned. “How is it important? We’re only doing final tests; it’s not as if we’re getting marks during the year.”

“You never know. Slughorn might revolutionize the marking system.” Hermione grinned at Harry’s and Ron’s widened eyes.

Harry sat up straight and shook his head. “You know what, ‘Mione? I think you’re right! We really need to go back to studying!”

That moment, the door was opened again and Draco Malfoy walked in with his friend Pansy Parkinson in tow. They seemed to be talking about a former Slytherin Prefect who had been sent to Azkaban and was now free again, since the Ministry had admitted to just imprisoning him due to lack of any actual investigation.

Well, not that Harry cared much. Hermione had been right before, Slughorn really seemed like the guy to change something he didn’t like. And if that was the case, he needed to get some more knowledge in Potion’s.

Parkinson had left the Common Room for a second, to bring another book about either potions or something else Harry didn’t care about and the two Slytherins started reading it together on the table, where Zabini already sat. These Slytherin all seemed to be one of a kind.

Harry soon didn’t pay any more attention to the people inside the Common Room and started learning by himself. He could ask Malfoy out another time, maybe after their crazy weeks in Hogwarts. It couldn’t be all that bad, right?

**Two years later**

Harry ducked away, wandlessly casting Protego over him and Ron as he apparated them to St. Mungo’s. They had run into a damn trap by the criminal they had both been hunting and now, Ron was hurt.

Malfoy apparently already waited for them. “Weasley’s hurt, I see. What happened?” he asked, while he performed a few spells.

“Trap. I couldn’t quite see what happened. I just heard Ron calling for help before he lost consciousness.” Harry shook his head, a weird head ache getting stronger and stronger.

Nodding, the blond Healer called for two nurses who quickly took Ron away and stabilized him with the help of Malfoy’s charts. Harry saw him being rolled into the first room on the right.

The Slytherin then turned to him. “And what did you do?”

“Nothing!” Harry shook his head. Suddenly, the pain in his temple seemed too much and he wanted to touch it, when Malfoy pushed his hand away.

“Your ‘nothing’ is a glass shard. Follow me; I can stitch you up while the nurses do their magic on Weasley.”

Harry sighed, but followed the Healer’s instructions nevertheless. While he sat on a chair inside another room, Malfoy carefully took out the shard and checked for any more damages. It didn’t seem as if there was something more.

And so he quickly stitched it, while Harry was once again facing another dilemma. He had wanted to quit the Aurors a few months ago. Now was definitely the time to do so. Ron could have died! He had a small baby girl at home! If he had died tonight... Harry would have never been able to let go of this guilt.

“Are you okay, Potter?” Malfoy asked, when he finished his work and checked his stats again.

Shaking his head, Harry rubbed his forehead. “I don’t think I can work as an Auror anymore.”

Malfoy snorted. “That’s what you always say when you’re here, Potter, which might I remind you is every other week. Sometimes even twice.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “This time is final. I’ve had it with all the politics, all the fights and people getting hurt, whenever I don’t concentrate too much. I can’t save everyone!”

Nodding, Malfoy actually seemed impressed. “Took you long enough to figure it out, Potter. You’ve been here too much. And I haven’t even finished my apprenticeship. You really shouldn’t be out in the field fighting these bad guys anymore.”

“Yes, I need to find a purpose for my life outside of this stupid Auror work. I’m not sure I can convince Ron to follow my example, though” Harry sighed.

The Healer nodded. “That’s not what you have to do Potter. Everyone chooses their own paths.”

**Christmas, ten years later**

Yawning, Harry rubbed his eyes and put the last few packages into the storage. He checked his list again, signing all the different potions and medications they had gotten today. Who decided to work on Christmas? Their potioneer did suck a little.

Well, when he got up and left the back room of the apothecary, he stopped and widened his eyes. There he found a heavily pregnant Hermione. He hadn’t seen his friend in quite some time. The last time was about seven years ago when Molly had invited him to Christmas again and he had accepted because he thought he had to.

After that he had realised that he didn’t have to go anywhere just because he felt the obligation to be the perfect person. He wasn’t perfect and neither was anybody around him. He had learned that from his boss Maurice.

Nevertheless, Hermione stood there, crossed arms and frowning at him. Harry bit down an annoyed sigh. Whenever she’d looked at him that way, there was something bad happening. Mostly it was her being unhappy with what he had done or said. And since he hadn’t shown up in the past seven years and also not really kept up with writing them, it was clear why she was angry with him.

“Hello to you too? How did you even get in here, it’s closed?” Harry decided to maybe calm the situation a little and he smirked, though Hermione seemed less pleased.

She sighed. “Your boss let me in. Harry, we’re having Christmas at the Burrow and you’re not there! It’s time you’re part of our family again. Don’t you think? Why did you decide to work today? Actually why did you decide not to come by anymore?”

Harry shrugged his shoulders. “I’m not letting Maurice alone. He doesn’t have family, neither do I. I think it would be nice to spend Christmas with him.”

“And why did you stop visiting us?”

“It just... it was an obligation. I didn’t enjoy it anymore.” Harry shrugged his shoulders. Again. “Stay true to yourself, you know.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes. “You could tell us what’s annoying you and we’ll change it if possible.”

Stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets, Harry looked at the medications still standing on the table. “Well, it’s nothing you guys do. It was just that I didn’t feel like a part of it anymore. And well, Maurice told me that...”

“Just for once, Harry, can you think for yourself? It’s always ‘Maurice that’, ‘Maurice this’. You’re your own person. Why didn’t you come back for Christmas celebrations?” Hermione asked and crossed her arms tightly.

Harry watched her for a few seconds, before he shook his head “People always want things from me. That’s not me anymore. I know you don’t like him, but Maurice understand me!”

Hermione shook her head disapprovingly. “Are you dating him? Because that is the only excuse I’m allowing for you talking about him _all the time_.”

“No, I’m not dating him. But he is attractive...”

“Harry!” Hermione sighed. “If you have to, I’m sure Molly would be fine with inviting him as well. But you know he’s fifteen years older than you, right? He was fifteen, when you were born?”

Rolling his eyes, Harry placed a few items onto the display table. “The older you get the less important age becomes. ‘Mione, come on, we’re not fifteen and it’s illegal. We’re all adults.”

“I’m still not happy with you.”

Harry snorted. “Jee thanks. I think I’ll spend my Christmas here. I’ll talk to you once you’re okay with me dating whoever I want.”

Hermione frowned. “Harry, this is...”

“Just... let it go, Hermione. I think we’ve grown apart. And that’s fine by me. I live my life, you live yours. Merry Christmas.”

He grabbed the last few bottled and potions and walked back into the storage room, leaving his former friend in the small apothecary. She knew where the exit was, anyway. And there was absolutely nothing more to say...


	6. Blaise's Timeline

Harry knew his friends wouldn’t like the idea of him potentially dating Draco Malfoy – a Slytherin. Actually the worst Slytherin of them all. He needed to find someone, where he could ask deeper questions, someone with insight into... a Slytherin! And not just any Slytherin would do. Someone who was close to Draco Malfoy.

While Harry looked around the room, he heard Ron growling. “Hermione, this doesn’t make sense! Why would they start a law against whatever these blood potions are, when they haven’t even been tested by that time?!”

The other Gryffindor groaned, clearly not happy that Ron either didn’t read everything or just wasn’t getting it. “They wanted to make the people stop the testing, Ron. Read the second part again, _then_ ask questions.”

Since there were almost no people inside the room, Harry quickly found Blaise Zabini sitting at a table, reading a book. _Here goes nothing_ , Harry thought and got up walking over to the Slytherin. He could feel Hermione’s and Ron’s confused looks after him and when he sat down at the table, even Zabini looked up confused.

“Potter?” he asked, setting aside the book. Harry caught the title _Potions during Time_. Was everyone reading Potion’s books right now? It did make sense since they had a quiz the next lesson and nobody was sure how evil their professor was going to be.

“Zabini, I... think you’re the only one to help me with this inquiry.”

The Slytherin frowned. “Strange way of starting a conversation, but go on.”

He needed a way of explaining why he couldn’t ask his friends about relationship advice without making it too obvious. “I wanted to ask you about your... views on how to ask someone out, since...”

“Hold on, are you asking _me_ out?” Zabini’s eyes widened and he frowned. “I mean, I am gay, but...”

“What, no!” Harry shook his head. “I... This... You just told me? Just like that?”

Zabini shrugged his shoulders. “I tell everyone. It’s part of why my father left. When I was small, I just told him I was gay and he freaked out and left.”

Harry stared at him, unable to understand how Zabini was so open with his family history. That man had apparently no self-preservation, which Slytherin’s should have...

Before Harry could even say a word about Zabini’s situation, the door to the Common Room opened and Luna entered the room. She stopped and smiled at them. “Sorry, the Nargles led me here. Wrong Common Room. Enjoy your evening.”

Ron called after her: “How do you even know the password?” But she was long gone and unable to answer the question.

Harry shook his head. “Sorry Zabini. To answer your question, no I’m not asking you out.”

“I know, you already answered it in your surprised ‘What? No!’-call” Zabini smirked. “So how can I help you?”

“If you were asking someone out, how would you do it?” This question came easier than Harry had originally thought.

Zabini frowned and seemed to actually want to help him. “You need to be very careful. I would stay around them as long as possible, get every detail on them, know everything. And then... just ask them.”

“What?” Harry shook his head. “You’re basically telling me to stalk my potential boyfriend and then ask him out?”

“Boyfriend?” Zabini grinned. “I had no idea we played for the same team, Potter.”

Harry widened his eyes and stared at the Slytherin in shock. Had he just really told a Snake that he was gay? Not even Hermione or Ron knew! The only person who he had told was Ginny when she had wanted to know why he didn’t want to be with her anymore.

Zabini grinned. “Don’t worry, Potter. Your secret’s safe with me.”

Lost for words, Harry could only stare at the other wizard. Not a second later, the door was opened again and Draco Malfoy walked in with his friend Pansy Parkinson in tow. They seemed to be talking about something, when Zabini leaned closer. “And since we’re talking about asking people out... You’ve already done the first part to my advice. Now you only have to ask him out.”

Harry rolled his eyes over Zabini’s smirk, when Pansy walked up to the Dormitory to get something. Zabini notched him to go to Malfoy and Harry finally got up.

Since Malfoy was already standing there, he didn’t need to cross the whole room. “Hey, Malfoy. Are you interested in going to Hogsmeade with me next Friday?”

Malfoy frowned at him and raised his eyebrows shortly after. “With you? Like a date? Absolutely not. I’m not _that_ desperate.”

**Two years later**

“Blaise, we need another Cappuccino and a pork sandwich” Harry called over from the registry. He caught the Italian rolling his eyes over both orders, but he quickly made them and didn’t let the customer see his enthusiasm.

Finally, the lunch rush seemed to be over and Harry fell into a chair, groaning. “Why on earth did I think it was a good idea to open up a coffee shop?! Why didn’t you stop me?”

Blaise was eating his salad behind the counter and choked on his food, trying not to laugh. He put it down and coughed, before wiping tears from his face. “That’s because you have absolutely no idea how to have any kind of self-preservation.”

“Says the man who told me in Hogwarts he’s gay and told his father that which made him ran away?” Harry chuckled.

Shrugging his shoulders, Blaise continued eating his salad. Thankfully, it was quiet for a minute and Harry rested his feet, when the door was suddenly pushed open and Harry jumped up while Blaise quickly hid the salad.

Their customer grinned at both of them and closed the door silently again. “So jumpy, both of you. Keep calm, it’s only your favourite customer” Draco said smirking. “It’s like I’ve just caught you making out. Which I know is impossible.”

Blaise frowned. “Why, because he asked you out two years ago?”

Harry groaned and hid his face behind his hands, while Draco laughed loudly. That was definitely not one of his finer moments. Luckily, they had been fast at ignoring things (and repairing the relationship as friends).

“No, because making out requires you to be _touching_ and with how far apart you two are, it’s literally impossible, even with magic” Draco explained.

“The usual, Draco?” Harry asked, as he walked behind the counter and pushed Blaise out so he could eat without feeling the need to work.

Nodding, Draco grabbed a few pounds and put them into the tip jar. “Draco, we’ve been over this, stop paying!” Harry rolled his eyes.

Chuckling, the blond wizard shook his head. “I’m earning money, Potter. As long as I’m getting money, I will be paying you for coffee and sweets.”

Harry smirked and put the black coffee on the counter, grabbing the sweet double chocolate circle they made every day from scratch and placed it on a plate. Draco then marched over to where Blaise was currently sitting and eating his lunch.

“Did you hear that McGonagall retired yesterday?” Draco asked, as he sat down, and bit into his chocolate heart attack.

“She did? How did we not hear any of that?” Blaise threw his hands into the air and accidentally threw around a few pieces of his salad. He looked at it as if it was a surprise that happened, before he smirked at Harry. “I meant to do that.”

Shaking his head, Harry smirked. “Sure. You’re on cleaning duty anyway, so I don’t care.”

Blaise snorted. “I’m always on cleaning duty!”

“That’s because you’re too scared to work with the food in a non-magical way” Harry laughed, while the door opened again. He still talked to Blaise, before he turned to his new customer. “Once you figure out how to deal with Muggle stuff, I’ll clean the room. Professor McGonagall!”

The former headmistress smiled at him broadly and greeted the rest as well. “I have heard a rumour about a coffee shop run by Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini and I had to see it for myself. It’s nice to see you again.”

Harry was shocked to see her, but he quickly caught himself again. “It’s nice to see you too, professor. Would you like something to drink? Or to eat? It would be my treat.”

“What Mister Malfoy is wolfing down looks rather good, I’d like to try one of these as well.”

Draco choked on his chocolate circle, while Blaise burst out laughing. Harry quickly made the coffee and decided to join his surprise Hogwarts guest at the table.

**Christmas, ten years later**

Yawning, Harry stood in front of the fire place, waiting for Blaise. When he finally emerged from their room, he was fidgeting with his clothes. Usually, he wore ripped jeans and a t-shirt with a few words, but right now he was actually looking rather nice. His light blue shirt was a nice difference to the dark grey, almost black trousers he wore. Well, Harry liked the other style of clothing much more, but he still liked that Blaise showed he really wanted to try this. “Are you sure they’ll be okay with me there?”

“Of course they are! I’ve already told them that we were dating five years ago. It’s only time that you’ll finally meet them face to face.” He pressed a kiss on Blaise’s lips. “And I’m not getting married to you without having you introduced to my family. I was not going to pressure you last Christmas, since we got engaged a few days prior, but now, we’re doing it.”

Sighing, Blaise nodded. “Let’s just get this over with. I’m already looking forward to cuddling with you and watching TV.” He stopped for a second and frowned. “I’m sounding like a Muggle.”

Laughing loudly, Harry shook his head. “We own a _Muggle_ coffee shop, one day this culture was going to rub off on you, love.”

“Whatever, Harry. _Go!_ ” Blaise motioned towards the fire place and they floo’d over to the Weasley’s.

They stumbled into quite the chaos, as George had just fired up a prototype for an inside firework and children were running around, screaming, laughing and in general enjoying being together again.

Harry laughed and shook his head, leading Blaise over to a more silent area. A heavily pregnant Hermione sat there, knitting with Molly’s needles what seemed to be a variation of Molly’s Christmas jumpers.

“Oh no, Hermione you’ve fallen into Molly’s trap!”

Looking up, Hermione laughed and shook her head. “Come here, you old idiot, nice to see you!” She hugged him and nodded at Blaise. “It’s also nice to have you around, Blaise. Harry keeps talking about you.”

“No, I don’t!” Harry blushed and felt Blaise chuckled next to him.

“You do, dear!” Molly said behind them. She hugged Harry and then also Blaise. “It’s nice to finally have an adult face to go with that name!”

“It’s nice to be here, Mrs. Weasley” Blaise said politely to which Molly was quick to remind him not to call her like that and that she was ‘Molly’.

Ginny appeared from somewhere and widened her eyes as she saw Harry. Wanting to hug her, he walked closer, but she grabbed his hand and stared at it. “You’re engaged!”

“I am” Harry laughed sheepishly and turned around to look at Blaise who smirked.

“We _need_ to celebrate that!” Hermione and Molly called out at the same time.

Harry only shook his head, grinning. “You two are morphing into the same person the more time you spend together.”

Ginny smirked at him and shook her head. While Molly rushed to the kitchen to get something to drink and Hermione followed her mother-in-law, she put an arm around Harry’s shoulders. “So, what else have you two been up to? I heard a rumour that the Golden Boy has decided to adopt a little boy?”

“Where did you hear that?” Blaise widened his eyes. “Who told you? We’re not supposed to tell anybody, since for some reason they want a married couple to take care of a child.”

“Is that why you’re marrying?” Ginny frowned and shook her head. “Please tell me, that is not the only reason why you two are getting married.”

Blaise snorted and shook his head. “Absolutely not! I want to get married to my handsome fiancé, because he’s the only one who understands me!”

“Wow, Blaise, we’re not doing wedding vows right now! I don’t have prepared anything!” Harry chuckled and received a kiss on his cheek. He turned to Ginny and smiled. “However, since it’s you, I’ll tell you that this man right here has been a right pain in my ass. But every time I lose my shit and freak out, he’s there to get me back to reality. There hasn’t been anybody in my life who can do that.”

Smirking, Blaise pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead. “I thought you said ‘no wedding vows’.”

Ginny nodded and smiled at the two of them. “You know what? I had intended on making Blaise as uncomfortable as possible, just to see what you would go through and if you really liked Harry...”

Harry widened his eyes and he shook his head. “Ginny! Why are you...”

“However” she said loudly, interrupting him grinningly. “After what I’ve seen and heard right now, I will defend you two in front of everyone. You’re cute together. And if you adopt a little child as well, I think it’ll have the best possible life.”

“Are you saying we have your blessing?” Blaise asked smirking.

Ginny nodded and grinned. “You can ask Harry, it’s rather difficult to get my blessing.”

Blaise snorted and turned to Harry who grinned as well. “It is” he said and kissed Blaise on his lips. “So, welcome to the family.”

“When’s the wedding?” another voice asked and Harry turned around to see Ron grinning at him. “A motherly bird told me about the engagement.”

He hugged his friend and shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. The wedding isn’t planned, yet.”

Blaise nodded. “Actually, Draco offered to plan our wedding. His partner has an event planning business and he wants to repay us for introducing him to Isaac.”

“I would love to meet the guy who got Draco Malfoy!” Ginny grinned and waved to Luna. Her wife walked through the living room and placed an arm at her hip.

Harry caught Blaise about to say something, most likely how Harry had once asked out Draco and held his husbands mouth closed. “Be nice, B.” He then planted a kiss on his cheek, when Molly walked back out of the kitchen with champagne and flavoured water for the children – and quite possibly Hermione as well.

“We’re going to celebrate the future wedding now already!” Molly said.

“Isn’t it bad luck to celebrate something before it even happens?” Ron asked.

In answer to this, Blaise laughed loudly. “I’ve got Harry by my side. Bad luck will never reach us, right, babe?”

Harry chuckled. “I guess we’re immune to bad luck, so let’s celebrate this now and then once again with the public.” He rolled his eyes, which made his fiancé smile softly.

“To us.”


	7. Luna's Timeline

Nobody in this room seemed to understand what Harry needed them to understand. Hermione and Ron would clearly not be happy if he wanted to talk to them about liking Draco Malfoy... He hadn’t really talked to Neville in their eighth year and Zabini... why would Harry go and talk to a Slytherin?! What kind of suicide was he doing there!?

No, he needed to think. Someone else must know how to talk to people. How to talk to people you’ve hated, then loved, then loathed and ever since couldn’t stop think about. He needed to talk to someone. Or his mind was going to explode.

It wasn’t helping that the sweet silence of pages turning was interrupted by Ron. “Hermione, this doesn’t make sense!” he growled, and threw the book onto the table. “Why would they start a law against whatever these blood potions are, when they haven’t even been tested by that time?!”

The other Gryffindor groaned, clearly not happy that Ron either didn’t read everything or just wasn’t getting it. “They wanted to make the people stop the testing, Ron. Read the second part again, _then_ ask questions.”

Rolling his eyes, Ron took his book again and rubbed his forehead. Hermoine was already back in her element, reading as if her life depended on it.

“Hey, Harry do you want to go flying?” Ron asked, when Hermione threw both of them a dirty look.

Harry held up his hands and bit back a grin. “I haven’t even said yes, ‘Mione!” When she turned back to the book, he mouthed to Ron ‘Not right now’. He nodded, sighed and turned back to the book.

The sweet silence of pages being turned, the occasional sigh of their shared future quiz in Potions and people moving on furniture to find a comfortable sitting place was giving Harry a little time to think. All along, Harry stared at the book in his hands, lost in thought. Clues for forgotten Potions. What kind of a book was that supposed to be?!

Rubbing his forehead, he put the book, down about to head outside for some fresh air, when the door opened and he stood in front of Luna. She stopped and smiled at them. “Sorry, the Nargles led me here. Wrong Common Room. Enjoy your evening.”

While Ron looked after her as she left the room and called “How does she even know the password?”, Harry jumped after her. She would know right?!

“Luna, hold on!”

The Ravenclaw stopped and smiled at him. “Hello, Harry, what can I do for you?”

“I just wanted to know how you would ask someone out, if you liked them?” Strange how easy it was to ask that question...

Luna smiled. “I would get a thousand roses, a hundred candles, maybe a puppy” her eyes were glowing. Harry sighed. Luna wasn’t the right person to ask, he had quickly realized. Nevertheless, she continued and Harry listened, hoping she would say something that would help him. “And I would dance and sing and we would have fun and in the middle, I would ask them to go out with me.”

That could work... Harry frowned. “So... having fun? And then asking them out?”

Suddenly, two students passed them and Harry heard them talking. Pansy Parkinson was the first to talk, at least the part which Harry heard. “I cannot believe that the Ministry thinks we’re this stupid!”

Draco Malfoy agreed and rolled his eyes. “It’s almost as if they want to scare us into fearing for our lives, since most Slytherins hadn’t felt extreme fear during the war.”

Parkinson shook her head. “We were scared, Draco! They just don’t believe it.”

“Yes, have you heard about Scott Davis? They imprisoned him and...” they entered the Common Room, so Harry couldn’t continue eavesdropping.

Luna chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. “Have fun, Harry.” With that she walked down the hall, humming a strange melody.

Harry shook his head and walked into the Common Room to find Malfoy sitting on a couch by himself. Parkinson must have walked off somewhere.

Deciding to act quickly, less his courage would fail him again; Harry walked up to Malfoy and looked him into his eyes. “Are you still looking for a partner in Muggle Studies? I could help you introduce you to some leisure activities the Muggles usually do?”

Malfoy frowned. “Such as?”

“Bowling? Go to a zoo?” Harry offered.

The Slytherin frowned and finally shook his head. “No thanks. Pansy and I are already working on our little project.”

**Two years later**

Harry shook his head, once Ron caught the criminal, and they all apparated back to the Ministry. While Ron put the idiot into the holding cell, Harry walked back to his office, feeling empty. It should have been his dream, working as an Auror, but now it was just boring. Dangerous and boring.

It shouldn’t be that, right? He should feel awesome, be proud of what he did. And now, even if they had caught some unimportant criminal, he really didn’t feel good. It was just another day, another criminal another day on the job. It was a job in which he wasn’t happy.

The moment he entered his office and looked at everything, he knew what to do. Walking around the desk, he sat down, quickly writing a letter to Kingsley and the Head Auror. He then shrunk down all of his belongings and put them into a small bag. The paperwork, he looked through and finished the ones that were the fastest.

Ron walked in a few minutes later and smirked. “I’m supposed to tell you from Kingsley that you’re doing a good job and that...” He stopped when he saw Harry packing his things. “What are you doing?”

“Packing. I’m leaving. I’ve written my letter of resignation and I still have some days off that I haven’t taken over the last two years, so I’m leaving now.”

Ron shook his head. “Mate, no! Kingsley said you could end up being the Head Auror! You’re making a mistake!”

Harry sighed. “I cannot see any more dead people. I’m empty inside, Ron. I need to... to travel! Meet new people, enjoy strange cultures, see the world!”

It was quiet in their office, when Ron finally sighed and nodded. “I see that. Please at least make sure to come by when you leave, so we can tell you to write often. And so Hermione can scold you for ignoring a perfect job opportunity.”

Harry laughed and shook his head. Hermione would most likely do exactly that. “I promise, Ron!”

And so, he walked out of the office, letter in hand, his belongings in a bag. He knocked at the door to Kingsley’s office. The Minister opened it and smiled, before he frowned slightly.

“Harry, come in! Is everything all right?” He opened the door fully and stepped aside so Harry could enter.

“Actually, I would like to resign from my job. I have here my letter of resignation, a copy for my immediate boss as well and I will take my vacation days now until I’m leaving” Harry said, sitting down opposite of Kingsley.

It was quite for a few moments, until the Minister nodded. “I understand. You’ve been in contact with the bad side of what humans do ever since you were a small child. It’s only natural that you want to find something else.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “So, you’re saying you’re fine with it?”

“I am.” Kingsley’s smile seemed genuine and Harry relaxed slightly. “So, what do you plan on doing? Whatever you do, you’re going to succeed, I know it.”

“Thank you!” Harry chuckled. “I have a ticket to Hawaii where I just want to enjoy life. I found a job in a bar and I think it will be something different so live to close to the sea.”

Kingsley nodded. “Make sure to stop by here to get a recommendation for whatever job you want. If you’re ever going back to the Auror, even if it’s around the world, I’ll be happy to write a testimonial letter for you.”

Harry declined. “Thank you, Kingsley. I think I’m done with the Aurors. I need to start enjoying my life. I’ve gotten out of a war surrounding me, _alive_. I think I’ve earned a little peace.”

Placing the letter on Kingsley’s desk, Harry got up and the Minister held out his hand. “It has been an honour working with you, Harry. Don’t worry about giving the letter to your boss. I’ll give the news to Cromwell.”

**Christmas, ten years later**

“Harry!” Hermione laughed as he appeared in the Burrow in the middle of some chaos. He laughed as he moved away from children running around the corner and hugged his best friend. The baby bump had almost disappeared and their fourth child was lying in a crib. Once again, it had turned out to be a girl.

He bent over the crib and chuckled softly. “She’s so cute!” he turned back to Hermione. “Layla is also such a beautiful name!”

Hermione smiled down at her daughter and nodded. “We’re running out of family names for girls. Molly only had boys except for Ginny and when we were pregnant I had to promise her not to use ‘Ginevra’ for our first born.”

Harry chuckled and shook his head. He had heard this story a few thousand times. Not only from Hermione but from Ginny as well.

“Where’s this devilish woman, anyway?” Harry smirked.

“Playing with the children” Hermione rolled her eyes. “Ron gave them a toy broom and now she’s racing them.”

“Of course she is” Harry laughed and shook his head. What else would she be doing?! He turned back to Hermione and smiled. “By the way, are you trying to outdo Molly and Arthur, ‘Mione? Or do you simply want to have your own Quidditch team?”

His best friend laughed and shook her head. “Ron would definitely love his own Quidditch team! He wants to have a huge family and I can’t really say anything against it. Growing up alone, I’ve always wanted my children to have siblings.”

Harry chuckled and looked at the newest addition to the Weasely-Granger family. “Well, Layla will definitely grow up in a loving environment. And I mean she’s beautiful!”

“Much like her mother, you know” Ron said next to Harry and he looked up to hug his best mate as well. “We haven’t seen you in a while, Harry, where have you been?”

“I’m currently taking a Ranger course in Africa. Kenya to be exact.”

Ron frowned slightly. “You... you already know how to survive, mate. We went through the wild as well. And why Africa?”

Harry shrugged. “Because I can. I’ve seen so many things, they’re so beautiful! The wildlife is the purest thing I have seen in my entire life! I’m in love with nature and...”

“Harry, you also need to settle some day, you know? Find someone?” Hermione interrupted him and she had almost the same expression that Ron had.

Once again, Harry shrugged his shoulders. “I honestly don’t care what people think about me or what they want. I’m free. I can do as I please and right now I’m doing a field guide course in Kenya. The things I’ve learned about me there are incredible.”

Ron nodded weakly. “But what you’re doing with your life is... weird. Didn’t you spend like two years in a Buddhist convent or whatever they’re called?”

“I did. It helped me find myself and what I think is my purpose.”

Hermione seemed to be on the same train as Ron was. “You trained to become a professional surfer in Australia for three years prior to that...”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Stop it, really! I’m happy with my life and if you can’t see that... I’m having no problem cutting people out of my life. I don’t want to ignore you, because you’re my best friends since childhood, but I want my life to be like this.”

“Okay, Harry. Just... try and find peace within yourself.” Hermione nodded.

“I already did, ‘Mione.”


	8. Pansy's Timeline

Who here would be best to help Harry with his problem? Hermione and Ron... they had other things to do – mostly learn for the test. As a matter of fact, Ron growled and placed his book onto a table, turning to Hermione.

“Hermione, this doesn’t make sense! Why would they start a law against whatever these blood potions are, when they haven’t even been tested by that time?!” He threw his hands into the air and sighed frustrated.

The other Gryffindor groaned, clearly not happy that Ron either didn’t read everything or just wasn’t getting it. “They wanted to make the people stop the testing, Ron. Read the second part again, _then_ ask questions.”

Ron rolled his eyes. “We should do something fun, now. It’s a beautiful day and we...”

“It’s already night, Ron” Harry smirked and saw his friend widen his eyes and staring at the window.

“Oh this is just perfect!” He narrowed his eyes and seemed actually really frustrated. “We just spent all day _inside_. I saw the sun this morning! Why did I let you tell me to sit down and learn?!” Ron asked and turned to Hermione.

His girlfriend raised her eyebrows towards Ron and shook her head. “It’s probably because we have a quiz in potions next week? I mean, unless you want to be seen as stupid by basically everyone when Slughorn asks you a rather easy question, you...”

“These questions aren’t easy!” Ron growled and stared daggers at the book he had been reading. Harry bit back a grin, mostly because Hermione would have been angry at him as well if she had seen that he didn’t really take it as serious as she did. Well, who did take it as serious as she did?!

Nevertheless, it was quiet again for a little while, in which Ron stared at the ceiling, Harry looked at the picture on his book, trying to figure out who to ask for help and Hermione was busy reading and writing notes on parchment.

Well before Harry could say anything, the door to the Common Room opened and blond hair could be seen. Harry widened his eyes, when Luna entered the room. She stopped and smiled at them. “Sorry, the Nargles led me here. Wrong Common Room. Enjoy your evening.”

Frowning, Ron looked after her as she left the room again. “How does she even know the password?”

“Ron, can you please turn back to potions?” Hermione asked, giving him a pointed look.

This made Ron groan again he rolled his eyes. “Fine. But I’m already annoyed by Potions, so I might not be able to understand why Redfield decided to ban the Life Elixir in 1653.”

Hermione glared at him, while he grabbed his book. “It was his wife. She said...”

“I know, ‘Mione! Merlin, I was trying to make a joke!” Ron rolled his eyes and Harry decided he needed to look for other people. These two were at each other’s throat tonight. There was no denying it.

In the back, Harry found Neville carefully working on a book, writing things down on a parchment and checking notes. He probably wasn’t the best person to ask – not because he probably didn’t have a good idea, but since well, they hadn’t really talked about things. And honestly, wouldn’t it just be weird for him to go and ask him about ‘what would you do to ask someone out’. That was somehow hurting Harry to even think about.

And well, that only left Zabini reading a book on the table by the window. That was a no-go. He would never ask this man, not in a million years. Especially since he already thought that Neville was a bad idea. How much of a bad idea was it to ask Zabini? He probably didn’t even know anything about Malfoy.

That moment, the door was opened again and Draco Malfoy walked in with his friend Pansy Parkinson in tow. They seemed to be talking about a former Slytherin Prefect who had been sent to Azkaban and was now free again, since the Ministry had admitted to just imprisoning him due to lack of any actual investigation.

When Parkinson walked up to the Dormitory to get something, Harry frowned. Maybe she had an idea? These two were very close. If anyone knew something, it was probably her.

And so, he got up, left the two arguing Gryffindors behind him and walked over to the Dormitories. Since they were in eighth year, they weren’t separated very strictly anymore. And so it just ‘happened’, that he walked by Parkinson’s dormitory.

She just swore, looking through her trunk. Harry stopped and frowned. Now or never, right? “Are you okay?”

Parkinson looked up and frowned at him. “No. You should leave, maybe I’ll feel better then.”

“What are you looking for?”

“It’s a book called ‘Fuck off’ by ‘Pansy Parkinson and basically every other Slytherin’.”

Harry snorted and shook his head. He noted that Parkinson looked up and frowned slightly. She then turned back to her trunk. Harry was unsure what he should do, since he was suddenly not that courageous anymore of asking her about the best way to ask someone out. So, he just stood there for about ten seconds, incredibly awkward.

“Poisonous Potions and Proper Placements of Potion Principles by Robert Peyton.”

Had she really just said that? Harry wasn’t sure if he had imagined her telling him what she was looking for. “It’s on the chair over there” he said, pointing at the poisonous green book cover innocently hiding between a few other Potions books.

Parkinson turned around and shook her head, walking over. “I would have probably never found it.” She then turned to Harry and frowned. “And how can I help you now?”

Once again... now or never. “Well, I was wondering if you had an idea of how to... ask someone out?”

The Slytherin frowned slightly and sighed then. “Potter, you’re never getting a date with Draco.”

“What? I... That – I wasn’t talking about getting a date with Dra... Malfoy.”

“You keep looking at him, Potter. We all know you want to ask him out. The problem is; he will never accept you.”

Harry shook his head. “What do you mean?”

“He’s too proud. You can’t ask him out, because he will say no. Every. Single. Time.” Parkinson sighed. “The only way for you to have a shot with him is to let him come to you.”

“Oh.” Well, that was something he hadn’t known until now. “Thanks for the warning then, Parkinson.”

He nodded at her and walked up to his own Dormitory, thinking about the best option in having Malfoy asking _him_ out on a date.

Halfway to his Dormitory, he was stopped by Parkinson. “Potter!”

He turned around and looked at the Slytherin. She smirked and got up the few steps as well. “I’m honestly done with Draco’s pout all day long. So, maybe we could work together? I think he is actually interested, but he just has too many other things going on. Maybe together we can get him to ask you out?”

“You... you would do that?” Harry frowned. “What’s in it for you?”

Parkinson shrugged her shoulders. “You got me. My parents have a small estate in Cornwall. The Ministry took it and has all the horses and animals there. I don’t want them to sell either the house or the animals. Could you talk to the Ministry and maybe put a good word in for me?”

Harry looked at her and after another silent ten seconds, he nodded. “Of course. It surely means a lot to get the Wonder Boy telling the Ministry to let you go.”

“I’m sorry, Potter. I hope you know that. I just... I wanted to live back in seventh year.”

“I know. I don’t hold this against you.”

Parkinson nodded and walked down towards the Common Room again. Harry smirked, when he climbed up to his Dormitory. Life could go well, now. Right?

**Two years later**

“Expelliarmus!” A wand flew towards Harry and he caught it with ease, while Ron quickly caught the running criminal.

Smirking, Harry pocketed the other wizard’s wand and they apparated back to the Ministry. They had been looking for this man for quite some time and luckily, with the help of Draco calling in from his undercover work, they had found him just in time.

Ron brought the man to the holding cell, while Harry walked to his office. He met Kingsley on the way in the middle of some stairs. “Back already?”

Harry laughed. “Piece of cake, Kingsley. Actually, I believe that was the last Death Eater. We can get Draco back from his undercover life. The other people are just pawns in other’s plans.”

Kingsley nodded and seemed rather impressed. “I would have never thought that my youngest team of Aurors could track down all free Death Eaters in less than a year.”

“It’s good team work” Harry chuckled. “I’ve heard Draco looks forwards to getting a good shower with some peace and quiet.”

“Well, he has paid off all his depth and more. Even though he didn’t really had to do so anyway” Kingsley smiled, still clearly impressed of what his Aurors had done. “And that brings me to Pansy Parkinson. I’ve heard you’re taking interest in her estate in Cornwall? Why would that be the case?”

Harry sighed. “Well, I’ve tried to get Lancaster to release the estate to her, but he won’t. All Death Eater estates will be sold by next week. I promised Pansy to get her the estate back, so I’m buying it back.”

Kingsley nodded. “You’re a good person, Harry. Well, I’ve already convinced Lancaster to give it to you at half the prize, since you’re a Ministry worker. Just don’t let him hear that you’ll sign it over to Parkinson. You can already head down to the Magical Instruction’s Site. I have no idea, why they look after things like that.” He rolled his eyes, while Harry chuckled.

“Copy that.” Harry beamed and already decided to give Pansy the estate as a birthday present. Ever since it was clear that she wouldn’t get it, she had been incredibly destroyed. And now... everything seemed perfect.

The Minister checked his watch and sighed. “Well, I must be going. Keep up the good work, though, Harry. One day you’ll end up as Head Auror.”

“Thank you, Kingsley. See you around.”

When Harry walked into the Magical Instruction’s Site department, he found a rather familiar face sitting behind one of the bigger desks. “Neville Longbottom! What are you doing here?”

Neville looked up and grinned broadly. “I cannot believe it! The future Head Auror in my department!? My life has been turned upside down, I believe!”

Harry smirked and shook his head. “So, you’re the boss here? In just two years?”

“Oh yes, they have a huge employee turn-over rate. I believe after eight months I was the one who had been here the longest. So, since I knew how most things worked, I got to be the boss here” Neville explained and grinned. “It’s boring though. I’m looking for something new as well. I’m just staying because I know everyone else is completely unusable.”

Chuckling, Harry shook his head. “You’re evil, Neville. Anyway, I’m here to get a former Death Eater estate, even though I’m sure it’s not a Death Eater estate.”

“Parkinson’s?” Neville asked and got hold of a folder. “Yes, Lancaster has already been here to complain about how ‘the Golden Boy’ gets whatever he wants.”

He placed a form in front of Harry and gave him a quill. Harry quickly read over all the information and nodded. It wasn’t a huge Manor, but it had a lot of land and a stable where once there had been about twenty five horses.

Signing, Harry frowned slightly. “So you know what happened to the horses?”

“Yes, the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures took them. I believe they have been sold about a year ago” Neville stated, while he made a copy of the parchment.

“That sucks.” Harry shrugged his shoulders. “Could I get a form to sign over any properties as well, Neville?”

Grinning, Neville pressed a parchment into his hands. It seemed as if he had been ready with it as well. “I know what you’re doing, Harry. Don’t worry, I’ll hide the parchment in front of Lancaster for the next three months. But once I’ll leave, he has to look through all of this.”

“Pansy still gets her childhood summer home back. Everybody needs a little bit of happiness in their life.”

Neville nodded and after a second, he grinned wickedly. “You know, if you want to keep Lancaster away from her estate, you can also only sign over three quarters of the property. That way he can literally do nothing, since the whole Wizarding World would freak out over him taking away something you own.”

Harry widened his eyes and nodded. “I like the way you think, Neville!”

Chuckling, Neville accepted the form again and made a copy of that as well. “Hey, since we’re already talking about happiness” he blushed slightly and Harry frowned a little. Before he had any chance to ask what was going on, his friend continued, “Are you interested in going out with me?”

“I...” Harry looked at Neville for a second, before he smirked. “Absolutely. How about drinks in the Leaky on Wednesday?”

Neville nodded and Harry accepted the copies of his and Pansy’s home and he bid goodbye with a wink, which made Neville blush even more than he already was.

**Christmas, ten years later**

Harry crossed the estate and opened the stable doors where Pansy was singing to some music from her phone, while cleaning the boxes. Smirking, he walked in and knocked at the walls, where Pansy was jerking up.

“Merlin, Harry! You just gave me a heart attack!” Pansy called out and held the place where her heart was. “Wait, why are you here? It’s your free day now! You should go celebrate Christmas with the Weasleys.”

Rolling his eyes, Harry grabbed a horse brush. “I’m still not used to having free days. Besides I still have six hours until their Christmas party starts. And I’d rather work with the horses than in the house.”

Pansy chuckled and nodded. “I feel you, Harry! Well, since you’re here, you can put everything in place for the horse riding lessons this afternoon. I have a group of five coming in.”

“Normal horses or magical ones?” Harry asked and put the brush back in favour of grabbing the lesson plan hanging on the entrance.

“Magical.” Pansy sighed. “Why easy if complicated works as well, right?”

Harry sighed. “So, we’re dealing with beginners? Great.”

Pansy nodded. “And before you ask, yes I told them to try riding non-magical horses at the beginning, but they really wanted the magical ones.”

She clearly wanted to say more, when Harry held up his hands. “No, Pansy. I know what you’re trying to say” he smirked. He had also wanted to be able to ride magical horses first. Only after one year, where he thought he was too stupid to ride a horse, had he found out that it was a huge difference between normal horses and magical ones.

Pansy chuckled and winked at him. “Oh and someone special is waiting on the field for you.”

“Someone special?” Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. Pansy called everyone in Harry's life someone special. So it could literally be anyone from Hermione and Ron to even the Dursleys, though he would be incredibly surprised if they had found him. He levitated a few rails to build a combination of two small obstacles. Magical horses usually needed a little challenge.

On the field stood Neville, creating a ditch. He looked up when Harry opened the gate and walked onto the dirt. “Good afternoon, Neville. I thought you had to work today?”

Neville rolled his eyes. “I quit.”

“Just like that?” Harry chuckled and slowly placed the rails on the ground. “And how long have you been here? I was in the Manor all morning!”

“Twenty minutes or so. And I mean, yes. I told the Ministry I wanted to quit for a year now. They hadn’t brought anybody in to replace me, so I don’t care anymore.” Neville excessively rolled his eyes which made Harry laugh and he shook his head.

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry walked over to Neville. “Well, you kept threatening Lancaster that you’d leave the Ministry for the past- what eight years? So, if I had been Lancaster I also wouldn’t have taken you serious anymore.”

Neville threw his hands into the air and shook his head. “How dare you!” he laughed. He quickly planted a kiss on Harry’s lips and smiled softly. “Well, I have been thinking about your proposition.”

“Which one would that be, Nev? I made quite a few over the past few years” Harry grinned and escaped Neville’s clutches, who had just wanted to pull him closer quite probably to tickle him.

And so, while Neville walked closer, Harry kept the same distance between them, walking backwards. “Well, I meant the proposition of moving in together. Either here or wherever you want to live. We’re moving so slowly and maybe that is indeed my mistake, but I want to...”

Harry stopped and shook his head. “It’s nobody’s mistake, babe. We’ve been working so far apart from each other, it’s only logical that we’re not moving so fast. I think.”

Neville reached him and planted another kiss in his lips. “You’re just the perfect man, Harry.”

Chuckling, Harry put his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and shrugged his shoulders. “You give me the opportunity to be so.” He kissed Neville and smiled. “Since we’re already talking about moving a little bit faster. Do you want to come to the Weasley Christmas celebration with me tonight? As my official boyfriend?”

“I’d love to.”


	9. Draco's Timeline

Harry rubbed his forehead. Would anybody even be able to give him good advice on asking someone out? Ron would probably tell him to just go for it. Hermione probably thought it would be a good idea to figure out what kind of interest people had and use them.

Should he ask Neville... he would probably either find a plant to give him the motivation and courage to ask someone our or he would... who knows? Tell him to go for it?

And then there was Blaise Zabini. Why on Earth would he ask a Slytherin for help? Ever?! No, he needed to do this on his own.

Harry was torn out of his thoughts, when Ron basically slammed the book onto the table and growled. “Hermione, this doesn’t make sense! Why would they start a law against whatever these blood potions are, when they haven’t even been tested by that time?!”

The other Gryffindor groaned, clearly not happy that Ron either didn’t read everything or just wasn’t getting it. “They wanted to make the people stop the testing, Ron. Read the second part again, _then_ ask questions.”

Rolling his eyes, Ron took his book again and rubbed his forehead. Hermione shook her head and turned back to her book, before she mumbled something that sounded like ‘You need to be nicer to the books’.

Ron sat up straight, having heard her when even Harry had who sat on another couch, not directly next to her such as Ron was. “I need to be nicer to _books_? They’re unfeeling object, ‘Mione. And they drive me nuts. So I am allowed to throw them around the room, should I choose so. And right now...” He threw the book across the room so it landed next to Zabini who frowned at the trio, while Harry hid his face behind his hand and shook his head. This had to happen at one point. Ron was just not the studying type.

Hermione shook her head and turned to him. “Reading is important if you want to learn stuff, Ron. We need to learn every day of our life. So don’t you dare throw around more paper or books! _I care_!”

Ron glared at his girlfriend and Harry rolled his eyes getting up. He walked over to Zabini who handed him the book without a word, but a smirk. Harry huffed and carefully placed the book back on the table, where he had stopped to follow his friend’s argument.

Zabini beckoned him to sit down on his table. “It’s sometimes funny trying to understand how these two could ever be together. I assume there will be quite a few arguments and fights.”

Harry sighed. “I don’t understand this. Are all relationships like that? Is that the reason my relationships never worked out?”

“Oh boy” Zabini chuckled and shook his head. “These questions are a little too deep for someone you’ve talked to the first time in a friendly manner.”

Smirking, Harry shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t actually want an answer for that. It’s even too deep for me. And I’ve been living with this thought for the past few months.”

Zabini grinned and closed his book. “So, anything I can do for you?”

“Not really, no. I just wanted to find a place to stay for a few minutes, while my idiots in love get back to normal. Third-wheeling already is awkward; you don’t need to add a fight.”

This made the Slytherin laugh, when the door was opened again and Draco Malfoy walked in with his friend Pansy Parkinson in tow.

He didn’t hear the beginning of the discussion, only what Malfoy told Parkinson. “...heard about Scott Davis? They imprisoned him and the Ministry didn’t even bother looking into what he was doing?! He was just buying quills for his younger brothers!”

Parkinson glared at Harry who just sat there, quickly looking at the book Zabini had back in his hands, trying to read what was written on its back.

“The Ministry’s just too scared that one of us Slytherins might still be a hidden Death Eater” Parkinson added and shook her head. “Wait here, I’ll show you the book I’ve been talking about.” With that she vanished upstairs to her Dormitory.

Harry frowned at the information he had heard and seemed to realise that he was stared at. Malfoy actually stood there, crossed arms frowning at him.

“Sorry, I’ve come here for shelter” Harry motioned over to where Ron and Hermione were by now rather loudly discussing and arguing with each other.

Malfoy followed his direction and snorted. “These two are quite the pair. So, you sought shelter in Slytherin? You’d be one of the only people to do so.”

Harry shook his head. “Not if the public were to be informed. They just believe what the Ministry told them. What if they could be informed through other matters? The Prophet writes too much nonsense these days and even during the war, it had lost quite a few readers. And The Ministry Press is too close to the Ministry to see things clearly.”

Malfoy snorted. “And what are you trying to do with this? Do you want to start a newspaper?”

“Actually, yes. That is an amazing idea.” Harry nodded and thought for a while. “Call it the Potter Papers and that way I can always be ahead of the news published about me and I can defend myself _and_ everyone who’s wrongfully being called a Death Eater and other stuff. I think I should write my first story on Scott Davis. Have an interview with him...”

“Not a bad idea, Potter. Do you need any staff members?” Malfoy asked and smirked. “I would be happy to help with this cause.”

Zabini, who had very clearly listened in on them, looked up as well. “Oh, I’d volunteer as well!”

Harry frowned at the two of them. “What? Why?” He shook his head, unable to believe that he had now seriously gotten closer to Malfoy without even having tried too hard.

The other Slytherin shrugged his shoulders. “Amazing idea, is all.”

“We would volunteer at first, but once you’re making profit, I would like to get paid” Malfoy offered and smirked. “And I want to have an interview deal as well! I’d like to throw my father and everyone else under the bus and tell them how horrible it had been living with... _him_.” He looked at Harry expectantly and to this, he could only nod. Well, and he laughed as well, thinking of how Malfoy would probably rant about his father.

“Okay.”

Malfoy smirked. “I have one more condition to make. One more deal.”

Harry frowned. “Go ahead... However, depending on what it is, I might not be able to do it and...”

“If the first Potter Paper comes out, I want to have a date with you in Diagon Alley.”

Shocked by what Malfoy would want and slightly unsure whether he was only using him for his good name, Harry waited a few moments to answer that. “Only if you don’t use this as a way to gain back your old status. I’m not willing to be used by you.”

Malfoy smirked. “That was the answer I was looking for and yes, I accept!”

Harry held out his hand and chuckled over the now shocked Malfoy. How the tables had turned. “Let’s shake on it, Malfoy.”

**Two years later**

“We’re finishing the last few reports, Blaise! Where did you put the Anderson-Interview, you good-for-nothing ape!” Harry called through the almost empty office and saw his friend running over to him with a paper in his hands.

“Here!” He came to a halt in front of Harry, panting. “It’s here.”

Bursting out laughing, Harry shook his head, accepted the papers and placed them in the correct order. Looking to his door again, he found Blaise still standing there, leaning against the frame. “Don’t you want to go home, Blaise? I’ve given you lot a whole weekend of freedom, you should enjoy it, when I’m being generous.”

Blaise smirked. “I am thankful, oh Great One! But Pansy went to get some pizza and Ethan went with her. I’m honestly just waiting to get a pizza and go enjoy a game of soccer with Ethan.” He frowned. “What is soccer, anyway? Ethan said his Muggle brothers are really into it...”

Harry chuckled, when he gave his last okay and the papers flew off to the printing machine, where they would be printed the whole night and stacked for an early morning delivery, waiting for hundreds of owls in the courtyard.

“It’s basically Quidditch but for Muggles.”

“Huh” Blaise nodded impressed, when the door to their company opened and Pansy walked in, followed by Blaise’s boyfriend.

“Pizza’s here!” she called through the offices and Harry grinned, when Draco appeared from wherever he had been. They all sat down in the company kitchen, which was actually a rather good one. Sometimes, Harry would teach the rest of his buffoons how to cook and it was always absolutely funny and amazing.

When Harry entered as the last person there, he fell into his chair and yawned. “Catherina and Mike are already at home. They’re doing it right, you know. When I say, enjoy the free week-end, they all but ran outside.”

Draco chuckled. “They’re not from Hogwarts, darling. We’re a rather tight-knit group.”

“Excuse me, I’m also not from Hogwarts and I would love to be a wizard and I’m still here!” Ethan said shaking his head.

“You’re here, because Blaise still hadn’t finished writing the Anderson-report.” Draco answered, grabbing another piece of his four cheese pizza. “And the Wizarding thing, well, Harry doesn’t know how to do taxes in the Muggle world and on the way of doing taxes, you also figured out how the financial thing of the Wizarding World works so...”

Blaise grinned. “So he’s awesome!”

Harry chuckled, when Draco finally seemed to have eaten enough. That was weird, since Draco was the only one who could eat Harry under the table when it came to pizza. He cleaned his hands and pulled out a few more parchments. “Harry, darling, Luna sent the new batch of art. I’m not looking at it.”

Harry frowned. “Why not? I put you in charge of illustrations and magical pictures. It’s literally in your job descriptions to look at it.”

“It’s Luna! She asked me what I thought of it and I cannot lie to her!”

“But she’s never done something bad!” Sighing, Harry turned to his boyfriend and told him to give them to him. As soon as Harry grabbed the thick drawing papers, the sketches seemed to come to life, forming two human beings and a shiny ring.

Harry frowned and turned to Draco, intending on asking what he had asked Luna to draw, when he found his boyfriend on his knees. “Harry James Potter, you make me the happiest person on this world. You never want anything from me and you helped me through all my hardships. And you never abandoned me even though I’m sure it would have been easier sometimes.”

Widening his eyes, Harry watches wordlessly as Draco opened the small box and held so he could see what was inside. A simple silvery shiny ring with a snake biting its own tail. 

“Forever” Harry whispered as he looked at it and then back to Draco. “Yes.”

“I... I haven’t even asked, yet!” Draco laughed, while a tear ran down his cheek.

Harry kneeled down next to him, wiping the tear away and wanted to say something else, when someone else interrupted them. “Oh, this is such an amazing moment!” Blaise said and squealed.

Draco glared at him and would have quite definitely gotten up again and changed scenery, if Harry had not laughed and pulled him back down on his knees.

And so, Draco growled at Blaise before turning to Harry. “Will you marry me, Harry?”

“Say yes!” Blaise whispered and made Draco snort, while Harry chuckled.

“Absolutely! And I’m not just saying it because Blaise told me to.”

Draco smirked and pushed the ring onto Harry’s finger. “I know.” 

**Christmas, ten years later**

Harry grabbed the bag of necessities for the children, especially the baby, as he hurried towards the fire place with his baby girl sleeping in his arms. If Draco hadn’t given her some potion, she would have definitely woken up when Harry had called for the Weasley residence. However, they both made it to the place in question without any problems.

Looking around, Harry caught his husband sitting next to Molly, trying to learn from her how to knit a jumper. It hadn’t even been two minutes and Molly had already found a willing student. However, he had a lot of problems and Molly continuously helped him to get out them. Smirking softly, Harry crossed the still quiet room and placed a kiss on his husband’s cheek.

“Hello, Molly, how are you doing?” he asked, turning to her and sitting down on an armchair now as well.

Molly smiled at them and her eyes then fell on baby Willow. “She’s a beauty!” Molly whispered and got up from her seat to look at the little angel in Harry’s arms.

“That she is.” Harry smiled down. Her thin blond hair made it almost impossible to see and she did look as if she had some kind of glow around her. She had quite clearly gotten Draco’s good looks. “She hasn’t yet been angry or mad at anybody. Kyle tried to poke her a few times...”

Draco snorted and frowned at the jumper he wanted to knit. “I think he was testing whether or not she’s a real human being. That boy is definitely a Ravenclaw if I have seen one.”

Harry chuckled softly. “If we’re already putting our children in houses, how about we throw Tommy into Slytherin? He might look like me, but he’s certainly a Snake, through and through.”

“You can’t say that when he’s only five years old!” Draco grinned. Before Harry had even time to react and tell him that Kyle was seven and also didn’t really have a place in Hogwarts yet, Draco groaned suddenly and held his stomach. “That was definitely a kick.”

Molly widened her eyes again, when Harry sat down next to his husband and placed his hand on Draco’s stomach and kissed his cheek. “You have _another_ one?”

Harry laughed and shook his head. “Molly, you’ve had how many children?! We’re not trying to outdo you, trust me.”

“It’s not that I’m worried about, dear. Children are expensive, you know” Molly genuinely seemed worried.

“You honestly don’t have to worry, Molly. I’ve never even touched my parent’s vault ever since I started the Potter Paper. And our own vault is by now so full that Gringott’s requested another vault opening. The newspaper is doing fantastic and there’s nothing I would change.”

Draco chuckled and placed his hand again on his stomach right of top of Harry’s. “And yes, this one truly was an accident. I had put up the magical blocks as usual, but Harry’s just too powerful a wizard. Might have to change to Muggle protection, huh, love?”

“Yeah, it already is quite a chaos sometimes.”

The floo sounded and Ron and Hermione emerged from the flames with her two children in tow. “Merry Christmas everyone!” Ron called happily and Hermione chuckled.

From somewhere in the house, a loud voice belonging to Kyle could be heard and few rapid footsteps down the stairs followed. “Uncle Ron!” He called out and hugged him, when Tommy followed his older brother’s example.

Hermione, whose baby bump was only slightly bigger than Draco’s, found little Willow pretty quickly and she crossed the room to sit down as close to Harry as possible. “She’s so cute! I’ve seen her so many times, but I can’t get enough of her!”

Draco leaned over and kissed Harry. “I love my family. Every part of it.”

“Even your husband who spends all weekend in his office, working on a new Potter Paper?” Hermione chuckled, while Harry rolled his eyes.

“Especially this part.” Draco pulled an old looking picture out of his pockets and showed it to Hermione. Harry didn’t even need to look at it. He knew what it was.

The picture showed him, leaning over a few new papers, proof-reading them and checking some of the facts with a book next to him. He was so lost in his work that he hadn’t even heard Draco taking that picture.

“Pansy wants me to publish this with every new Potter Paper we put out. I will never have anybody else get this picture” Draco shook his head and smirked at Harry.

“Oh Harry, you look so...”

“Busy? That’s because I was!” Harry joked and was pushed back by Hermione.

Draco was the one to complete Hermione’s sentence. “Happy.”

Harry smiled at his husband and while Willow slowly woke up and Draco accio’d the milk, he placed a soft kiss on his husband’s lips. “That’s because I am, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to tell me which time line you liked the most :D 
> 
> Just so you know, here are mine:  
> I cannot decide what my favourite pairing is. Yes, the story started as a Drarry, but I love Pansy’s storyline as well. So: Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Ron have my four favourite story lines. I have no idea why I love Terrance so much, but he’s one of my favourite characters here xD
> 
> Let me know what you think and which story line is your favourite :D


End file.
